


Baby You're Not Alone (Season Nine)

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: DeanGirl2Y5's Seasons of Supernatural [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dean Acts Like a Dog, Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Demon Deals, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Episode: s09e08 Rock and a Hard Place, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, Episode: s09e16 Blade Runners, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mark of Cain, One Shot Collection, Original Character Death(s), Scars, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of standalone one-shots from Season 9. From "Dog Dean Afternoon" to "Do You Believe in Miracles." With some originals thrown in. Songs mentioned don't belong to me even though I have them on my computer. Neither are the characters of Supernatural. I only own Aline and the plot. Title comes from "Not Alone" by StarKid. It's from A Very Potter Musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog Dean Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline attempts to calm Dean down when he and the Colonel are barking at the mailman.

Aline rolled her eyes at Dean, who was currently barking at the mailman with Colonel. She was sitting on the bed. Sam, on the other hand, looked like he was trying not to laugh at how his brother was acting.

“Dean!” she called, trying to get his attention.

Dean didn't even turn her way.

“Come here, boy!” She whistled, patting her lap.

That, fortunately, caught the older Winchester's attention as he turned from the window and practically ran over to her, standing next to her.

“Sit.”

He immediately sat down on the bed next to her and glared at her. “You're seriously enjoying this, aren't you?” he inquired.

Aline ignored the question. “Lay down.”

Dean smirked. “I get all tingly when you take control like that, Ally.”

She blushed as he laid down on her lap, and she began rubbing his stomach, which caused him to start panting with that smirk still on his face before he grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her down to his lips, her blush darkening.

He didn't say a word, his eyes never leaving hers. Both of their faces were inches away from each other, close enough to feel each other's breath. His hands clenched her shirt tightly, as if he was trying to hold himself back from doing something. What that was she had absolutely no idea.

Her breathing hitched, but she didn't look away from him. Her blush darkened even more when she realized her hand subconsciously had slipped underneath his shirt, still rubbing his stomach as he continued panting. She noticed his eyes had darkened slightly as her rub changed to a caress. His smirk widened until Sam cleared his throat. Dean let go of her shirt and sat up, fixing his shirt with that smirk still on his face.

Aline fixed her own shirt, her heart pounding in her chest. Different images flashed through her brain, ones that she liked very much and blamed the man sitting next to her for. She glared at him. “I hate you so much, Dean.”

“Keep telling yourself that, babe.” He looked over at Colonel, glaring at him. “That's true, but it's not funny.”

Sam looked over at him curiously. “What did he say?” he inquired.

Dean looked over at Sam before looking back at Colonel. The German shepherd barked once, and Dean looked back at his brother, muttering what he said under his breath.

“What?”

“He said you were a cock-block.”

Aline's blush darkened even more if it was even possible, and she leaned toward Dean's ear. “You're such a good boy,” she whispered, causing him to smirk again and look at her as she nipped his earlobe lightly. “My good boy.”

“I take back what I said. I like this spell.” He leaned toward her ear and whispered, “I won't be so good next time.”

Her breathing hitched again as she looked over at Sam, noticing he hadn't heard what his brother said.


	2. Secret Bit of Right From Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA "Aline introduces Dean to Celtic Thunder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's alive in this chapter. Just thought you should know. Enjoy!

Aline was really glad Sam and Dean were out, both boys going stir crazy after not having cases for a couple of weeks now. It gave her an opportunity to blast her music as loud as she wanted to, and Sam, knowing that was what she wanted to do, let her borrow his speakers since the batteries in her own speakers were dead and they didn't have the right type to replace them with. Sam had gone to the store to buy the right type of batteries and other supplies they needed, and Dean had gone to a bar that was within walking distance of the bunker.

Kevin, on the other hand, was still on his little vacation from reading the Angel Tablet. And Crowley...well, she seriously doubted the King of Hell would actually hear what she was listening to. After all, she didn't plan on blasting her music  _ that  _ loud.

She scrolled through her playlists, trying to figure out what she felt like listening to.

“Don't really feel like listening to Abridged Series,” she mumbled. “Not really feeling Christmas music yet.” Her finger hovered above her Celtic Thunder playlist, wanting to listen to it now but also wanting to wait until the boys could listen to it with her. “Screw it. I'm seriously feeling like listening to Celtic Thunder right now.”

She tapped it and, after turning on Sam's speakers, tapped shuffle, the string intro to Ryan Kelly's “Secret Bit of Right From Wrong” playing in the bunker's living room as she danced to it. Eventually, she started singing along.

“ _I found a feeling  
Never felt it before.”_

She tapped her feet to the beat of the song before closing her eyes and turning around.

“ _She showed me love  
And what living is for.”_

She was so into the song she didn't hear the door leading to the outside open. She didn't even hear the footsteps coming down the stairs and into the living room or even feel the same person watching her as he took his jacket off and set it on the couch.

“ _She came along,_  
I got it wrong,  
She showed me what was right.  
Now I'm in deeper,  
Want to keep her  
Want her day and night.  
'Cause she sings:

_ Ba da ba ba, ba da do do.  
Ba da ba ba, ba da do do. _

__She's changed my life  
Before I pissed it away.  
I lived for drinking  
Now I live for the day.  
She's turned me 'round  
in me she found  
a love I thought was gone.  
So she can keep it,  
She's my secret bit of right from wrong.”

She felt the song described her relationship with Dean to a T (minus the whole drinking thing), which was part of the reason she loved it so much. He saved her from what she could have become when he saved her from the shapeshifter eight years ago.

“ _That's why I sing:_

_ Ba da ba ba, ba da do do.  
Ba da ba ba, ba da do do. _

__ Her perfection  
caused my resurrection.  
That's why I sing: 

_ Ba da ba ba, ba da do do.  
Ba da ba ba, ba da do do. _

_ I'll give her love,  
love I know she'll give me.” _

She placed her hands over her heart, her eyes still closed.

“ _My book is open  
and I let her inside to see.”_

Her arms slowly fell to her sides as she smiled, still singing.

“ _And if she takes it,_  
then I'll make it  
be the less she'll need.  
Broke my defenses,  
blew my senses  
help me to concede.  
So we sing:

__ Ba da ba ba, ba da do do.  
Ba da ba ba, ba da do do.  
Oh yeah 

__Ba da ba ba, ba da do do.  
Oh yeah  
Ba da ba ba, ba da do do.  
Oh yeah.”

The moment she finished singing, she heard someone clapping and her eyes snapped open, immediately locking with Dean's. She blushed and looked away, pausing her music and rubbing the back of her neck with the smile still on her face. “How long have you been standing there?” she inquired.

“Enough to hear most of the song. I really liked it. Can you do another one?” he stated, sitting down on the couch.

She nodded shyly as she handed him Sam's speakers and her iPod, still blushing.

“Don't be shy, Ally. It's just me, after all.”

She took a deep breath to relax herself and nodded again as her blush faded somewhat. “Press play when I tell you to, okay?”

He looked down at her iPod, an eyebrow raising at the title. “'That's a Woman,' huh?”

“Yeah. It's one of my favorites. Then again, I haven't really found a Celtic Thunder song I don't like yet. Press play, would you?”

He nodded and the intro began as he patted the seat next to him, her sitting down next to him as she didn't sing. With each word that was sung, she rolled her eyes, earning a confused look from Dean.

“ **Woman,  
** such a delicate creature.  
Ev'ry feature  
needs to be loved from the start.  
Be tender  
and she'll surrender.  
Offend her  
and she will harden her heart.” 

She fixed her shirt and glared at Dean, noticing his confused look as she began singing, her voice taking on a darker tone. Her hair was on her shoulder.

“ _A delicate creature is something she ain't._  
Better take it from me, that's a woman.  
That isn't an angel, that isn't a saint.  
Better take it from me, that's a woman.  
She knows how to please and she knows how to play.  
Take it from me, that's a woman.  
Forget to honor, love, and obey,  
she'll take you and break you  
and throw you away.  
That's a woman, that's a woman.

 __She knows every move and she knows every trick.  
Take it from me, that's a woman.  
How to kill with a word, and to cut to the quick  
take it from me, that's a woman.  
How to look through you as if you're not there  
take it from me, that's a woman.

__ How to say 'no' with a flick of her hair,  
she'll turn you and burn you and not even care.  
That's a woman, that's a woman.” 

On the word “flick,” Aline flicked her hair back with her hand to emphasize her point.

“ **Faithful and true, that's a woman.  
** Trusting in you, that's a woman.  
Gentle and constantly caring  
Strong as the love she is sharing.  
When you look in the eyes of a woman.” 

She interrupted him while throwing her arms out, her tone incredulous.

“ _Look in her eyes you'll see nothing but lies!  
She's a woman!”_

“ **And through the disguise of a woman.”**

“ _Everyone is the same, she's just playing a game!  
She's a woman!”_

“ **You'll see it all there.  
There's romance in the air.”**

Both Aline and the recording sang the next part together.

“ _ **Nothing else can compare,  
That's a woman.”**_

She turned to face Dean, sitting Indian-style on the couch with her head propped on her hand as they both continued listening to the song.

“ **Woman, so soft and beguiling.  
** See her smiling  
and feel your heart all aglow.  
Enfold her,  
lay her head on your shoulder,  
and hold her  
till you just can't let her go.” 

She sat up and looked right into Dean's eyes as she sang the next part.

“ _Treat her as if you just don't give a damn,_  
that's how to handle a woman!  
Be more of a stallion,  
less of a lamb.  
That's how to handle a woman.  
Keep her hanging around till she's ready to burst  
that's how to handle a woman.  
Don't try to be bad, be the worst!  
Do unto others, but just do it first  
to a woman, to a woman!”

She counted on her fingers while she sang before pointing at Dean and pounding her fist on her open hand.

“ _Be wise, be wary, and be on your guard._  
That's how to handle a woman.  
If you feel that you're fallin', you'd better be hard  
'cos that's how to handle a woman.  
Don't let her get closer and don't let her in.  
That's how you handle a woman.  
'Cos if you allow her get under your skin,  
my friend, that's the end 'cos you ain't gonna win  
with a woman, with a woman.”

She looked down at his chest at the sound of the hard shoe taps, noticing his muscles moving under his shirt.

“ _Look at her body, and look at her move.  
Now that's what I call a woman!”_

He noticed her looking at his chest and moved closer to her with a smirk on his face, the hard shoe taps playing again.

“ _I'm thinking now I got something to prove  
'cos that's what I call a woman.”_

The hard shoe taps played again, but neither Dean or Aline moved closer to each other. Instead, she looked away from him.

“ _All my moves are stalling here._  
I can't get through to this woman.  
The pipes, the pipes are callin' here.  
I think I could be fallin' here  
for this woman, what a woman!”

She looked him right in the eyes with a grin on her face, stroking his face gently with her hand.

“ **Faithful and true, that's a woman.”**

“ _She couldn't be true, she's just playing with you!  
What a woman!”_

“ **Trusting in you, that's a woman.”**

“ _Trusting in who? You just haven't a clue!  
What a woman!”_

“ **Gentle and constantly caring.”**

“ _Just let it be, this one's for me.  
What a woman.”_

She pushed him down onto the cushions, still looking him right in his eyes with her lips inches away from his. She could feel his warm breath on her lips escaping his in quick pants, but she didn't move any closer.

“ **Strong as the love she is sharing.”**

Aline grabbed Dean's hand with one of hers and placed the other one on his head as she sang again.

“ __**When you look in the eyes of a woman  
** and through the disguise of a woman,  
you'll see it all there.  
There's romance in the air.  
Nothing else can compare.  
That's a wo——” 

She moved closer to his lips, still not touching his.

“ _Who would have thought I'd ever get caught?”_

“ _ **What a woman!”**_

She moved away from him and fixed her clothes before pausing her music again. “Another?”

He sat up and nodded, his face flushed slightly as she pressed play, “Seven Drunken Nights” playing this time. She tried to keep a straight face the moment she recognized the song, but it was  _ extremely _ difficult to do so, this time singing with a slight accent as she was prone to do with this particular song.

“ _As I went home on a Monday night, as drunk as drunk could be,  
I saw a horse outside the door where my old horse should be.”_

The moment she heard Ryan say, “Uh oh,” she almost lost it, but, fortunately, all she let out was an amused grin. Dean, on the other hand, chuckled.

“ _So I called me wife and I says to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
who owns that horse outside the door where my old horse should be?_

__Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk, you silly old fool,  
still you cannot see.  
That's a lovely sow that me mother sent to me.  
It's many a day I've traveled, a hundred miles or more,  
but a saddle on a sow sure I never saw before.

_ And as I came home on a Tuesday night, as drunk as drunk could be,  
I saw a coat behind the door where my old coat should be.” _

She paused, glancing over at Dean's coat, which earned an amused laugh from him as she looked back at him.

“ _So I called me wife and I says to her: Would you kindly tell to me  
who owns that coat behind the door where my old coat should be?_

__Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk, you silly old fool,  
still you cannot see.  
That's a woolen blanket that me mother sent to me.  
It's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more,  
but buttons on a blanket sure I never saw before.

_ As I went home on a Wednesday night,”  _ she paused, pretending to almost fall of the couch, but Dean caught her. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she scratched her head, still looking at him while pretending to be slightly drunk.

“ _As drunk as drunk could be,  
I saw a pipe upon the chair where my old pipe should be.”_

She pushed his hands off her before continuing, her grin fading.

“ _So I called his wife and I says to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
who owns that pipe upon the chair where my old pipe should be?_

__Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk, you silly old fool,  
still you cannot see.  
That's a lovely tin whistle that me mother sent to me.  
It's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more,  
but tobacco in a tin whistle sure I never saw before.

_ And as I came home on a...”  _ She trailed off, putting her hand on his shoulder to steady herself and counting the days of the week up to Wednesday.

“Thursday,” Dean reminded her with a laugh, causing her to point at him.

“ _Thursday night, a-as drunk as drunk could be,  
I-I-I saw two boots beneath the bed where my old boots should be.”_

She lifted up her pant legs, showing him her shoeless feet. Dean did the same while he still laughed, letting her see he had taken his shoes off before he came down to the living room.

“ _Well, I called me wife and I says to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
who owns the boots beneath the bed where my old boots should be?_

__Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk, you silly old fool,  
still you cannot see.  
That's two lovely Geranium pots me mother sent to me.  
It's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more,  
but laces in a Geranium pot sure I never saw before.

_ Well as I came home on a Friday night, as drunk as drunk could be,  
I saw a head upon the bed, where my bald head should be.” _

She rolled her “r”'s, and Dean had quickly covered his hair with one of the pillows, still laughing as Aline's grin returned.

“ _Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Would you kindly tell to me  
who owns that head upon the bed where my old head should be?_

__Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk, you silly old fool,  
still you cannot see.  
That's a baby boy that me mother sent to me.  
It's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more,  
but a baby boy with his whiskers on sure I never saw before.

 __Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk, you silly old fool,  
still you cannot see.  
That's a baby boy that me mother sent to me.  
It's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more,  
but a baby boy with his whiskers on sure I never saw before.

_ But a baby boy with his whiskers on sure I never saw before.” _

After she stopped singing, she collapsed onto Dean, and he caught her while he was laughing so hard tears were falling from his eyes. She paused her music.

“Dude, that was freakin' hilarious,” he told her after calming down.

“I know, right? Another?”

“Sure. How were you able to do that without laughing?”

“Lots of practice, Dean. First time, I couldn't make it through without laughing at Ryan saying, 'Uh oh.'” He helped her up again, and they kept listening to Celtic Thunder even when Sam came back with the supplies and the right batteries for Aline's speakers.

 

* * *

  **The songs (in order):**


	3. Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is surprised to find out that, after everything he and Aline did in Hell, Aline's a virgin. Much to her surprise, he decides to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the 'implied/referenced sex' warning comes in. I can't write smut, as I've probably mentioned in "His Angel, Her Demon." I'm more of a smut reader than a smut writer. I guess you could consider this an AU for the actual episode, so, instead of Dean and that woman from 'Casa Erotica' being taken by the pagan goddess, it's Aline and Dean. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Are you serious?”

Sam, Dean, and Aline were back at the motel in Hartford, South Dakota after visiting the Good Faith Church. During that visit, the three of them, at Sam's insistence, joined the church's chastity group (which all the victims were card-carrying members of), Abstinence Purifies Us (APU), and became born-again virgins after signing purity pledges. Aline did not hesitate in signing the pledge, completely and utterly surprising Dean. Especially after the two of them did the deed multiple times while they were in the Pit. Sam still didn't know about that, and it was something they planned to never tell him. Ever.

Which was why they were having this conversation in the first place. Jody was there as well, joining Sam in researching, while Aline and Dean were talking just outside their motel room. They both decided it was better that they talk about it out of Sam's hearing.

Aline rolled her eyes. “Yes,” she said.

He nodded. “You're actually serious.”

She nodded for what seemed like the millionth time as she leaned against the wall beside the door. “I still am.”

Dean shook his head, running his hand down his face. “I still can't believe that.” He took a step toward her, a familiar glint in his eye. “You know,” he paused, “we could fix that.”

She shook her head. “I don't think so. I mean, I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this. It's nothing.”

He took another step. “That's because it is something! How long are you gonna wait?”

“However long it takes. Don't you even think about trying to fix that, Dean Winchester.”

The moment he was a few inches away from her, he placed his hands on both sides of her, looking her right in the eye.

“Just because you tell me to doesn't mean I will.” He leaned toward her ear, his voice lowering to that husky tone he knew she liked and couldn't resist. “Are you scared?”

Her heart pounded in her chest at his closeness as she shook her head. “Why would I be? I mean, we've done it before,” she whispered. Truth was, she was absolutely terrified, and she could tell Dean knew it.

She pushed him away from her and walked toward the Impala before he could say anything. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She looked him right in the eye.

“You really wanna do this?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

“Only if you want to. We both know we've done this God knows how many times before, but I guess topside is where it really counts.”

She nodded her head, thinking about it for a few minutes. “Alright, but,” she started, throwing in the 'but' at the gleam in his eye, “we'll do it after the meeting.”

He kissed the top of her head, causing her to blush. “Don't you worry, sweetheart. I'll be gentle.” He led her back into the motel room, not letting go of her hand for one second.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline paced the room nervously, her boots by the bed. It was after the APU meeting, and (after practically dragging Dean away from finding out who the seriously-familiar leader was) Dean had booked a second room with only one bed. Her and Dean's new room was five or six rooms down from their original one (all Dean's idea, considering what the two of them were about to do). At the moment, Dean was giving Sam and Jody the 'don't call or knock unless someone's dying' warning/speech.

Of course, she had told Sam that Dean was making her watch a movie that he had seen but she hadn't, which explained why Dean had booked another room. Admittedly, she was feeling a bit hot under the collar after Dean's vivid description of sex at the meeting, which made her feel excited for that night. Her excitement overpowered her nervousness. Slightly.

With that thought, she pulled her phone out of her front jeans pocket, selected Dean's number, and, after taking a deep breath, texted, _'I'm ready.'_

Before she could turn it off, her phone vibrated. She opened Dean's text and read, _'I'm on my way back to you right now.'_

She grinned and leaned against the wall by the door, shutting her phone off and stuffing it back in her jeans pocket. A minute from when he sent the text passed, and the door opened and shut behind Dean before he dropped his jacket onto the floor. He grinned as he grabbed her waist gently and pulled her lower waist closer to his.

“Scared, Peverell?” he asked in a low whisper with that grin still on his face, licking his lips in the process.

This was the point of no return for her, and she didn't want to back down from it or avoid it. She wouldn't even if she wanted to.

“You wish,” she told him.

He kissed her softly and rubbed his hands on her back until he brought them to her hips. She breathed heavily in between the breaks of his kisses, and he finally grabbed hold of her ass and lifted her. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him, and her hands clasped the front of his shirt desperately as he carried her to the bed, skillfully taking her leather jacket off and dropping it on the floor.

From that point on, it was all hands and lips with him whispering comforting words and stroking her hair when she was feeling pain. It was the first time she could recall Dean being as gentle and slow as he was without wanting to torture her. When they both had come, he pulled out of her and collapsed by her side, wrapping his arm around her.

Just then, she heard Dean's phone start ringing. It sounded like it was coming from his jeans.

“Aren't you gonna answer that?” she asked him, turning to face him.

He shook his head. “Probably Sammy. I doubt it's anything important. Up for another round?”

“What about Sam?”

“I didn't think you were into threesomes, sweetheart.”

She punched his arm playfully while his phone still rang. “Are you sure you're not gonna get that? It's driving me bonkers.”

He pulled her closer to him with a wolfish grin on his face as he pecked her nose. “I know a way to make you forget that.”

She grinned back. “Oh really? I don't think you can.”

Taking that as a challenge, he dove back onto her lips, kissing her breathless.


	4. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline makes the decision to leave Sam behind and go with Dean.

 

Aline watched as Dean walked away, her hand tightly clenching into a fist. Sam just stood there as well, watching his brother walk toward the Impala. Cas was doing the same as Sam.

After all this time...this was all it took to break them up? The fact that neither Dean or Aline could not live without Sam? That they had relied on an angel who had essentially lied to them in order to get to full strength again to save Sam and not tell him about it?

The separation that couldn't be brought upon because of some monster, but each other.

It was at that point she remembered the promise she made to herself when Dean started hunting again after Sam came out of the cage soulless, before Kevin died, before the angels fell. Before everything went even more down the toilet.

That was what led her to start running in his direction, ignoring Sam's shouts to just let him leave.

 _Sam's a big boy. He can take care of himself,_ she reasoned to herself. Besides, he'd have Cas with him pretty much all the time.

It wasn't just her promise that was making her run to Dean.

It was the fact that she couldn't let him leave her after everything they went through over the past few years.

Letting him leave, in her eyes, meant giving up on him, and it wasn't something she was willing to do. Never again.

“Dean!” she shouted, making him stop in his tracks with his hand on the door handle.

“Stay with Sam, Aline. I'm poison,” Dean replied.

“I don't care! I can't just let you go after everything we've been through. I did it once, and I sure as hell am not doing it again.”

He turned around, looking her right in the eyes. “When'd you do that?”

“When you went to Lisa's after Sam dragged himself, Lucifer, Michael, and Adam down into the cage. It hurt me too much. Hell, it turned me into something that wasn't me. The only time I was actually me was when someone mentioned you or if I was around you.”

He was silent, and she took that as her cue to keep talking.

“Right when you started hunting again, I made a promise, Dean. A promise. 'Don't you leave him, Aline Peverell.' And I don't mean to. I don't mean to.”

His lips quirked in a little smirk. “Did you just make a Lord of the Rings reference?”

“Out of everything I said, you notice that? I thought it was as good a time as any to make a LOTR reference. But I meant that promise. You're stuck with me to the end. No matter what happens. Besides, Sam has Cas. Don't you think it's time we bonded a little more?” she threw in with a grin, teasing.

“Personally, I think we've bonded enough,” he teased back, a full-blown grin on his own face and his hazel-green eyes lighting up in amusement.

She punched his arm playfully before they both climbed into the Impala. “So, where are we going, boss?”

“I like the sound of that.”

The statement earned him another punch in the arm before they both drove off, leaving Sam and Cas in the rearview.

 

* * *

 

_Basically, this was Dean:_

__

_and this was Aline:_

 

_That's what I was thinking anyway. For season 9. I might change the name of this series of fics to "Baby, You're Not Alone." Hope you liked this!_


	5. Blade Runners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean & Aline deal with the effects of the First Blade.

Aline's eyes were locked on the bone blade in Dean's shaking right hand. Magnus's decapitated body was lying on the floor in front of her. Sam and Crowley were somewhere in the room, but she was too focused on the man standing next to her. The Mark of Cain was glowing red hot on his forearm. There was no doubt her scar, her physical connection to the mark, was doing the same. 

Yet, she couldn't feel it at all.

Her connection to the mark on his arm made her tightly clench her jaw, different emotions going through her mind. They were the only things she could feel and focus on at the moment.

The  _ enjoyment _ of the kill.

The  _ thrill  _ of seeing the who-knew-how-old man's body crumple to the ground, decapitated.

Those two alone almost made her smirk, but other emotions made her change her mind rather quickly.

The  _ anger _ from the two of them almost becoming part of his supernatural collection.

The  _ fury _ from the fact that the two of them were almost put under his control.

The last two made her lip turn into a snarl and her eyes darken. The emotions felt familiar to her. Comforting.

Her eyes moved away from the First Blade and Dean's arm and instead watched Crowley. Like he was Alastair. She couldn't tell what was running through the King of Hell's mind as he glanced between Dean and Aline.

Just then, she was pushed into the pillar next to Sam, her eyes locking with Dean's own. Those eyes she loved had darkened, barely human and full of hunger and those other emotions she was feeling. He moved his mouth to that sensitive point he found during their who-knows-what number time down in the Pit and gave a small nip while he pressed the First Blade to that scar he left all those years ago, making her gasp in bliss. 

She tried to grab onto his shirt, his hair, anything of his, but he took her hands in one of his and used the First Blade to move her shirt down to show her scar, pressing the Mark of Cain onto it. He bared his teeth at her, his animalistic expression telling her not to touch him.

A silent order she obeyed though every fiber of her being wanted to do the exact opposite. She would later compare it to being in Hell all over again, and, after telling Dean, he would agree.

Still, she enjoyed it, just like she did then. Her muscles relaxed into his touch while he staked his claim on her through each touch and caress without looking away from her eyes.

Though his claim on her had been placed the moment he carved his initials into her skin after they tortured Alastair. In the not-dominant part of her mind, she realized it was ironic that his initials became the point that would tie their emotions together, blurring them so much that neither knew who was the one feeling what.

It was another conclusion she'd come to later. The only thing her brain could focus on was the fact that  _ Dean Winchester  _ was touching and caressing her, that the Mark of Cain was pressed into her scar.

She was turned on by that and the fact that he was using the First Blade on her the way that he was.

The exchange was interrupted the moment a hand was placed on Dean's right shoulder. Her head whipped toward the owner of said hand, growling once her now-dark blue eyes on Sam's hazel ones.

She could see the fear in them as she slipped her hand out of Dean's grip and clenched Sam's wrist tightly enough to bruise. She noticed his lips move like he was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear what he said. All she could focus on was the fact that  _ he  _ was touching  _ Dean _ when she could not.

Though she wanted to. Desperately.

Dean pressed the mark harder onto her scar, causing her grip to loosen on Sam's wrist and her eyes to lock on Dean's again.

He moved his mouth to her ear that was furthest away from his brother and whispered low enough for just the two of them alone to hear, “Bad girl.” His voice had even taken an animalistic tone. “You don't touch him, and he doesn't touch you. You're  _ mine.” _

She shivered at the possessiveness of his voice, his growling of the word “mine”. There was no denying that fact. Never had been. Never will be.

She was his and his alone.

Had been before she even realized it.

There was no room for excuses like how he used to take different women from bars back to either their houses or his motel room and slept with them every night whenever he'd see a pretty face.

The fact was reinforced the moment he took her virginity the day of the Pagan god case before Kevin died.

Before the Mark of Cain.

Before the First Blade.

Before her second deal which bound their broken yet still human souls via her scar.

She knew those cracks they had gained in Hell started coming back when they tortured Alastair. The process was slow, but the pace picked up the moment Dean got the Mark of Cain and Aline made her second deal. Neither of them talked about it, but they knew they both felt the cracks returning.

It was another thing they kept Sam in the dark about. The experience was a painful one.

Her hands moved down to her anti-possession belt, her fingers prepared to unhook the belt. The metal was burning her skin through her jeans. Dean whispered his consent in her ear before he moved away, and she fumbled with the buckle, him chuckling in amusement. It felt like hours before it fell to the floor.

Before they could do anything else, she watched him lock his eyes on Sam's, those eyes taking on a more human quality before his hand released the First Blade.

The clattering sound echoed loudly in her ears. She slid down to the floor, coming back to herself. Her hand ran over her face before settling on her mouth, and her eyes landed on that damn blood-covered bone blade. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean kneel down next to her. Her body instinctually leaned toward his own, and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

No words needed to be spoken between the two of them. They knew the other had experienced the same emotions they had when their marks were burning. Dean had known about what she did the moment she came back to the Bunker.

How could he not? He had told her that he felt the searing pain of something being bound to his very being the moment she kissed the crossroad demon to seal the deal.

Sam entered their line of sight, grabbing the First Blade.

It took everything they both had to keep both themselves and the other from snatching it out of his hand and keep it with them.

_ Powerless. _

_ Soldiers only born to take orders. _

_ A means to an end. _

Her eyes locked on Sam's, her own flashing black subconsciously before returning to their usual blue.

They both helped each other up and began the trek out of the house.

“Aline,” Sam called out, making them both pause in their movements at the same time and turn to face him.

“Yeah?” she responded, struggling to keep her eyes on Sam instead of where they wanted to go.

“What about your belt?”

She waved it off, the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them. “You keep it. I don't need it. Hell, I'm half-demon, Sammy. Better to have you double-protected in case your tattoo gets slashed through, you know?” It was a nightmare she'd had on more than one occassion, and it was one she didn't want to come true.

_ C R A C K. _

Her walking faltered somewhat as she cringed and bit her tongue hard to keep herself from crying out in pain, but Dean quickly caught her, locking his eyes on hers. This one felt deeper than the others, and she knew exactly where it came from. Sam didn't know. He didn't need to.

_ Pain. _

_ Sadness. _

_ Brokenness. _

Crowley caught up to the both of them and his expression revealed the fact he had heard the sound. He was smirking. The bastard was fucking smirking. Aline almost punched the King of Hell, but Dean held her back with one arm, placing his hand on her chest.

The same arm with the Mark of Cain.

The Mark was on her scar again, and her mind flashed to what had happened minutes earlier, making her heart beat rapidly, her cheeks flush, and her jaw clench.

Sam walked in front of them, the Blade in one hand and Aline's old anti-possession belt in the other. Dean and Aline continued walking, and her eyes were locked on the Blade.

_ Anger. _

_ Fury. _

_ Possessiveness. _

_ Want. _

_ Need. _

Her hand clenched Dean's tightly, and he returned the gesture, letting her know he felt the same way. 

“ _What did you do?”_

“ _I just went for a walk. That's it.”_

“ _Tell me the truth, Aline! I felt like something was being bound to my...How long do you have?”_

“ _Same amount of time you have, Dean.”_

“ _Why did you do it?”_

“ _Why'd you take the Mark?”_

“ _It's a means to an end.”_

“ _If it's a means to an end, I'm not letting you go down alone.”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _Because I need you.”_

 

* * *

 

** Song Inspiration for the End: **


	6. I Like the Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam deal with a cursed Aline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told entirely in Dean's POV. The song Aline turns on right before Sam starts reading the counter-spell is "Fix Me" by 10 Years, which I don't own. The name of this chapter is from Soul Survivor. I heard Dean say this line in the season 10 preview while I was writing this, and I decided to name it that. I guess you could even consider this a preview for demon!Aline. I'll admit, this one's angsty since Aline's pushing Sam's buttons, but fluff is coming next! I mean, a kind of bonding moment.
> 
> Fun fact for this chapter: The song Aline turns on was originally going to be "Enemy Within" by Rev Theory, and she was going to be singing it until she went unconscious.

  
“ _Man, I hate witches,” Aline complained as they climbed into the Impala. Sam, Dean, and she had just ganked a rather annoying witch. And that was saying something. She had kidnapped Aline four hours ago and, acting like a villain in a spy movie, blabbed about her plan for the town before Dean had taken her down._

“ _You and me both, sweetheart,” Dean replied._

“ _But you didn't have to spend a long ass time with her.”_

“ _I'm talkin' about witches in general. She cast any spells on you?”_

_Aline was silent for a few minutes, making Dean glance back at her in the rearview mirror. She had a thoughful expression on her face which disappeared once she shook her head._

“ _Only a truth spell, but that lasted for ten minutes tops before you guys saved my ass. Don't you even think about asking me what questions she asked.”_

_Both Dean and Sam grinned, Dean's more mischievous than Sam's. "Wouldn't dream of it," both brothers replied._

Dean slid the dungeon door open, his eyes landing on the woman sitting on the chair in the middle of the devil's trap with her head bowed.

Blue eyes locked with hazel-green as she looked up, lips curling in a smile he knew all too well.

_A few days later, Dean started picking up signs that she had held something back from him and Sam. Her pile of dirty laundry started piling up (all splattered with blood), and she snapped at the little things more easily._

_Not that she didn't before, considering the fact that she bound her soul to his and what they'd both felt when Dean chopped off Magnus's head with the First Blade._

_She and Dean were alone in the bunker's library researching for a case when he decided to confront her about it. For some reason, her duffle was sitting on the chair next to her._

“ _Aline,” Dean began, making her look up from her book. “There's something I gotta ask you about.”_

“ _Sure. Whatcha need?” she responded._

“ _Ever since the witch hunt, your clothes have been piling up every night since the witch hunt. Were you hit with a spell that you didn't tell us about?”_

_Her expression gave nothing away. It was calm and cool. Her bottom lip, however, was pulled in between her teeth, and her eyes were dark. She quickly stopped biting her lip and looked right in Dean's eyes. The movement was so quick that Dean began to doubt he really had seen her lip between her teeth._

“ _As I told both you and Sam, the only spell I was hit with was a truth spell. That's it. I just like going outside while you both are asleep and walk around for a few hours before going to sleep.”_

“ _You didn't do that before.”_

“ _Well, I do now, Dean!” Her eyes flashed angrily as she quickly stood up, pressing her hands onto the table. She then grabbed her duffle and stormed out of the library._

“ _Where are you going?”_

“ _For a walk! Dammit! Can't a girl go for a walk without playing 20 questions?” No color remained in her eyes except for black as she glared at Dean before leaving the room._

 _Later looking back at that moment, he noticed_ that _look in her eyes. Even when her eyes had gone full-blown demon mode, it was still in her posture._

“Hey, Dean,” Aline stated, her eyes flashing, and staying, black. He noticed that the blackness expanded from the pupil outward, a complete contrast to what he had seen her eyes change months ago.

Her voice could only be described as honeyed Hell. There was the sweet innocent voice (it was one he'd heard countless times when she offered herself up as the bait for a monster), the sexy seductive voice (another one he'd heard countless times), and the gravelly “I'm gonna break you” voice.

That tone was the one she used on hunts more recently. Especially after Magnus's house.

The one she was using right now was the sexy seductive one. It was the tone she used in the bedroom when it was her turn or when she was teasing him.

Sam and Dean found out that the witch the three of them ganked on a recent hunt had put a curse on Aline, which was making her act like this. The two brothers found her earlier that night, torturing a demon that she claimed was one of Abbadon's supporters.

Which was why her clothes were splattered with blood.

They both had found out from her that she had been sneaking out every night just to do this. Dean knew, of course. He always noticed how her clothes had piled up each morning since the witch hunt. He had asked her about it only twice, and she had just brushed it off like it was nothing to be worried about. It hadn't taken him long to connect the dots once he noticed the blood on her knives the night before he and Sam caught her torturing that demon.

"Not gonna answer me? You're hurting my feelings, babe." Her voice drew him back out of his thoughts and memory lane while she leaned forward on the table, letting her eyes switch between blue and black before settling on blue.

Before everything happened, the sight of the girl he loved rapidly switching between human and demon would have scared the crap out of him.

Now, on the other hand...

Seeing her as he did earlier that night, silver knife dripping an unholy mixture of demon blood and holy water in a bloodstained hand...

Seeing her ripping the demon apart while growling dangerously about how she was using that demon to send Abbadon a message...

Seeing her carve a devil's trap into the demon's chest, telling the son of a bitch that she learned her lesson the first time...

Seeing the cold, merciless, calculating look on her face as she plotted the location of the next cut...

...brought on those emotions he'd gained for her.

Since Hell.

Since they both tortured Alastair.

Since Purgatory.

Since the angels fell.

Since he took on the Mark of Cain.

Since the First Blade was thrust into his hand at Magnus's house.

It turned him on to no end.

He knew the feeling. It was one he hadn't felt since they both tortured Alastair like they had wanted to since Dean got off that rack, letting the demon see the raw anger, frustration, and pent-up rage that had built over the course of forty years.

He embraced it.

His mark _thirsted_ for her.

He recognized her as how she was after thirty-eight years and two months of torturing souls in the Pit. He knew she imagined every single monster she hurt since then was her asshole of a father. If Abbadon ended up under her knife, he knew she'd be no different.

His feet began walking toward her before he even realized it. His hands were on the table, and he locked his eyes on hers.

“We're gonna fix you, Ally. Sammy's looking for a way to break the curse on you,” Dean stated, his voice strained.

She placed her hand on his. “What makes you think I need fixing? I mean, it's only a matter of time before this happens for real. Especially considering the fact that I tortured monsters while you went normal for a year. And the fact that I did it again while you and Cas were in purgatory. Your brother didn't even notice. Did ya, Sammy?”

He turned around and saw his brother standing in the doorway, a glass of some liquid in one hand and a spell book in the other. He knew the book contained the counter-spell.

“You were too engrossed in your apple-pie life to notice that I was covered in blood. When I looked for Dean that year, you just up and went full-blown normal, not even bothering to look for him or Cas. He went to a place far worse than Hell, yet you looked for only two weeks and gave up, telling me that he was dead. That they both were. I never did. And I never will.”

“You're done talking,” Sam stated.

She stood up, her now-gravelly voice calm yet filled with condescension. “Oh, I'm not done just yet. You gave up on him for what? Some stupid idiotic girl who gave you a chance at having a normal life? News flash, Edison, you're looking at normal! You gave up normal when you drank demon juice from that bitch Ruby and practically kickstarted the Apocalypse.”

Sam put the glass on the table. “You're not getting to me.”

She grinned. “See, from where I'm sitting, there's not much difference between what Dean & I are gonna turn into and what you've already been.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Let's see. Demon blood, soullessness, kickstarting the Apocalypse, letting Dean get turned into a vampire, working with the Campbells. I could start you up on the demon blood again once this happens for real, Sammy. Your call though.”

Sam didn't even say a word as he pushed the glass toward her. Dean watched as she looked down at it before looking back up in his brother's eyes. She seemed to be mocking him with the nickname, making it sound very much _not her._

Though Dean knew that it was her. Just a little more hell-flavored. And he remembered being addicted to it beyond all reason. There was no doubt in his mind that he still was. If Sam wasn't there, Dean knew he'd take her right then and there. Hell, he'd even do it now.

He knew she knew that little fact and that she felt the same exact way. Demon or not, he'd always recognize the signs that meant she wanted him more than anything.

“I'm not ready to give this up quite yet. The thing is,” she paused, sitting on the table, “I remember what you sounded like back then. All that screaming and begging for Dean, Bobby, and me to just let you out of the panic room while you were detoxing. Wasn't that fun, was it? I didn't know what you were imagining, but I do know...” she paused again and looked down at her lap, looking unsure about whether she wanted to continue or not before nodding her head. “...I _enjoyed_ them.” Her eyes locked on Sam's, black this time. “Not gonna lie. They reminded me of the ones I heard in the Pit, only better. More... _intoxicating,_ if you will. And I didn't think it was even possible. I loved them.”

That statement caused both brothers to quickly look over at her, a confused expression on Sam's face. Dean didn't even react to it.

He knew it was frightening to hear the seriously nice, never-say-anything-bad-about-you woman they knew say things that she knew bothered you.

He knew exactly which Aline they were talking to.

She was the one who helped him torture souls in Hell for ten years.

The one who ripped them apart on her own for two months when she was eight years old.

The one who tore different monsters apart limb from limb, learning from her old man.

“I was being serious about feeding you my blood, Sammy-boy. Getting you that high again. It used to scare the crap outta me, seeing you like that. Looking back, it was actually pretty amusing seeing you all worked up on your pathetic high. But I got a hell of a lot more running in me than just demon juice. Detoxing would probably be worse than last time.”

The knife was pressed to her throat faster than Dean could blink. Her black eyes sparkled with amusement.

Dean saw that Sam was completely tense, wound-up.

“Do it.”

“Sam,” Dean called, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don't do this.”

She never let her eyes leave Sam's, her lips curled in a ghost of a grin. She was practically daring him to just slit her throat and kill her.

“Why?”

She turned her head to face Dean, keeping her eyes black. “You and me, Dean. We can't escape this. We're both gonna die. And this? This is what we're both gonna become. Why delay the inevitable?”

Chills ran down his spine. The way she said that reminded him of how his dream self did in his dream before going to Hell. The fact that her face was splattered with demon blood made the connection sink into his brain.

“The way I see it, Sam ganks me like I know he wants to, he pushes that date forward. For me, at least. Besides,” she paused and looked back at Sam, black eyes glinting with malice, “it'll be another death to add to his conscience. And all that self-hatred from him killing his best friend is what I live for.” Her next sentence was directed right at Sam as her eyes switched back to normal, the black going outwards from her pupils. Yet, those blue eyes were cold and malicious, filled with nothing but indifferent amusement toward Sam. “It's all on you, boyo.”

Sam shoved the glass into her hand. “Drink it,” he ordered.

“I get all tingly when you take control like that, Sammy-boy. Brings out the bad guy in you.” She leaned forward a little, letting the knife press harder into her throat. “I thought you wanted me dead. You made that clear all those years ago when we fought that siren. You said you'd rather that I stayed in Hell and never came out. Besides, I'm related to the demon that set your stupid girlfriend on fire. And I could do it again just like that.” She snapped her fingers to prove her point. “I also tortured your demon bitch hours before Dean went to Hell. Remember that? It doesn't just work on demons, you know. And it's really not that hard to do.”

“Shut up.”

“All I gotta do is snap my fingers and you'll feel the worst pain you've ever felt in a lifetime. What you went through in the cage would be _nothing_ compared to the pain you'd be in.”

“You're your own worst nightmare?”

“Nah. The witch found a way to look deep into my soul and used the spell to bring me out to finish this game.”

“What game?”

“The one where you think I actually give a damn what happens to you. Especially after all your fuck-ups. Compared to you, I'm a saint.”

“Fuck-ups?”

“Yeah. But there are too many for me to name. Ya see, the witch preferred letting you see me as I really am when no one's watching.” She swirled the mixture around in the glass. “Thought it would be more fun apparently, since I don't have a filter. No inhibitions. Nothing stopping me from saying the things that pop into my head. Even if it breaks friendships that have lasted for years.”

Both brothers stared at her as she lifted the glass and stared intently at the liquid, Sam lowering the knife from her throat.

She grinned without looking away from the glass. “Knew you didn't have the guts to kill me. Now, if you were high on demon juice, that would be a different story, wouldn't it? Not able to tell the difference between me and some other demon. You'd've kill me without a second thought back then. Same when you were soulless. Then again, you just didn't give a damn about anything or anyone's safety.” She quickly drank the liquid, swallowing it and slamming the glass on the table. “Let me ask you, Sammy.”

He didn't respond.

“Out of you and me, which one of us is really the monster?”

Sam opened the book.

“I know you're gonna be missing this me, Dean. I know I sure as hell am,” she paused, winking at the older Winchester. “We'll both be like this after we die, and we'll have more fun than before.” She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and tapped on one song.

Dean recognized it immediately. It was a song she had been listening to recently. A lot more than when she first got it. She'd said to him that she felt it perfectly described her life since Dean came back from Purgatory.

_It's taken a lifetime to lose my way_   
_a lifetime of yesterdays._   
_All the wasted time on my hands_   
_turns to sand and fades in the wind._

_Crossing lines,_   
_small crimes,_   
_taking back what is mine._

Sam began reading the spell. She slid a folded piece of paper over toward Dean, motioning for him to give it to Sam when he was finished.

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_   
_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me._

Aline's eyes shut once the spell was finished, and she fell forward. Dean swiftly caught her before she hit the floor, gently lifting her up into his arms.

_I'm fine in the fire_   
_I feed on the friction_   
_I'm right where I should be_   
_Don't try and fix me._

He carried her to their room after pausing the song and stuffing her iPod into the pocket of his jeans. The two of them had started sharing a room the moment they, along with Sam, moved into the bunker, both unwilling to try to sleep alone. With their current situation, one thing led to another, and, now, they both roughly fuck each other's brains out whenever they're pissed off.

He set her down on the bed before pulling the chair from his desk over beside the bed and sat down, taking her hand in one of his.

“Worried?” Sam questioned.

Dean nodded. “I shoulda figured it out earlier," he replied. "Hell, I shoulda killed the bitch before she put that spell on Aline.”

“It's not your fault. We connected the dots before an innocent bystander got hurt, and she's gonna be okay.”

He handed the paper to Sam, refusing to look away from Aline. The way he had laid her down, her closed eyes looking at the ceiling, lips slightly parted, face splattered and clothes splattered with demon blood, gave him a weird, uncomfortable feeling. It looked like—

He shook his head. He couldn't think about that. He pushed the thought way into the back of his mind, unwilling to even think of the possibility of her going before him.

There was a comfortable silence between the brothers, until Sam handed the note back to him. Dean tried to push it away, but Sam put it right in front of his face.

“Just read it, Dean.” His younger brother's voice was shaking. Same with his hand.

Dean took the refolded paper back and opened it again. The words written there in Aline's clean handwriting made his blood run cold.

_When this happens for real, I don't wanna be fixed. Hell, I'm gonna miss it when I'm human again. I like the disease._

* * *

 

 **_Next time:_ ** _"Sammy can't draw, Sammy can't draw, Sammy cannot draw. He only reads books so he cannot draw, even if he's reading a how-to-draw book."_

(All right, that version doesn't get sung, but you get the idea.)


	7. Sammy Can't Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline takes it upon herself to introduce Dean & Sam to StarKid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA "DeanGirl2Y5's obligatory StarKid chapter." This chapter is filled with StarKid jokes and Aline & the brothers singing. Welcome to the fluff-fest, Starship Rangers (another StarKid reference)!
> 
> None of the songs mentioned are mine, though I have them on my iTunes. The musicals mentioned belong to StarKid, while the last song belongs to Rei Kondoh, Clover Studios, & Capcom.
> 
> Songs in order:  
> "Hermione Can't Draw" (AVPS)  
> "Twisted" (Twisted: the Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)  
> "Orca's theme" (Ōkami)

Sam pulled off to the side of the road and parked the Impala. Aline clapped excitedly, earning playful eye rolls from both brothers.

“Finally! My turn!” she exclaimed as she exited the car, iPod in hand.

Sam exited the car as well, handing her the adapter before sliding into the backseat. Dean, on the other hand, stayed sitting shotgun, his hands resting behind his head.

“What song are you turning on this time?” he asked as she slid into the driver's seat. Lately, only pop songs had popped up when she pressed shuffle, and he had to practically bite his tongue to keep from complaining, earning huge shit-eating grins from Sam when Aline wasn't looking. Whenever Sam turned on pop music, Dean griped and complained about it until Sam told him to shut his cakehole, but he endured it whenever she turned it on.

“Whatever pops up, Dean,” she replied, buckling in and plugging the adapter into the radio along with her iPod. “I promise that if it's pop, I'll choose a different playlist.”

He raised an eyebrow, shocked at her choice. “Seriously? I mean, you do get to pick, you know. Driver picks the music—”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, but I want the three of us to actually like the song that pops up. I noticed the looks you've been giving every single time a pop song came up.” She handed him her iPod while pulling back out to the road, music already opened up. “Just go to Playlists.”

He tapped it, noticing all her playlists. “Okay.”

“Now pick a number 1 or 2.”

“What?”

“That or we could pick one song to listen to to start off with and then pick a playlist after it's done. What do you think, Sammy? Song or playlist?”

Aline saw him shrug in the rear view mirror. “Either one's good for me,” he responded.

“What about you, Dean?”

“How about song?” he stated.

She pumped her fist into the air with a grin on her face. “I know just the song! As for playlists, I feel like introducing you to the awesomeness of StarKid or Video Games. It all depends on whether you pick 1 or 2.”

“StarKid?”

“What's in video games?” Sam inquired.

She ran her hand down her face. “Music from different video games I like. Just pick 1 or 2, ya idjits,” she replied.

“1.”

“2,” Dean stated.

“Okay,” she stated. “Let's figure this out the scientific way. Rock paper scissors.”

“But I lose.” Dean pouted, interrupting her.

“Let me finish, Winchester! If Dean loses, we listen to 2. If Sam loses, we listen to 1.”

Aline didn't even have to look to see who won, hearing a muttered curse from Sam and cheers from Dean.

“Alright. 2 it is! Now, go to Albums.”

He tapped it, noticing her albums. “God, you have a lot.”

“90 percent of 'em are all your fault, Dean.” The moment she said it, she burst out laughing, noticing how it came out. Both boys sent her confused looks, which she waved off after she had calmed down somewhat. “Go down to T and tap 'Twisted Original Chicago Cast Recording.'” She wiped her eyes as he did it. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

“You talking about me, sweetheart?” Dean teased.

She shook her head. “It's a StarKid thing, babe.” She kept her eyes on the road, humming “Hermione Can't Draw” before escalating to singing the last few lines. _“Hermione can't draw. Hermione can't draw. Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books, so she cannot draw. Even if she's reading a how to draw book,”_ she sang, dancing a little. She glanced back at Sam in the rear view and saw a huge shit-eating grin on his face, causing her to roll her eyes. “Sam the tigerfucker.” The nickname started another laughing fit, Dean chuckling as well. Sam sent a bitch-face her way.

“Found it!”

“Okay. Now tap number 14.”

The moment he did, she started drumming to the beat on the steering wheel.

“What's this from?” Sam inquired.

“Twisted: the Untold Story of a Royal Vizier. Basically, Aladdin told from Jafar's point of view. Saw it on Thanksgiving and freaking loved it. Now you guys have to guess the other villains in the song!”

She started dancing a little again before singing the lyrics, doing minor hand movements.

“ _I've gone against my sultan, the highest act of treason,_  
 _but I had good intentions, I did it for a reason._  
 _They'll kill me if I'm lucky!_  
 _They'll torture me if not!_  
 _What made me think that I could get away with such a plot?_  
 _It's not too late to bring it back_  
 _perhaps I'll be forgiven.”_

She could feel both Sam and Dean watching her. This was one of her favorite songs in the whole musical, and she had memorized the lyrics until they were etched in her memory.

“ _But if my crime can help improve the world we all must live in.  
Am I not bound by duty to the people of this nation?_

_How does the golden rule apply in such a situation?_

_As a citizen, I think I would be grateful for the aid,_   
_but if I were the sultan I should hate to be betrayed_   
_whichever road I take I'll be incurring someone's wrath._   
_Til now I've always traveled on the straight and narrow path._   
_Temptation may have beckoned, but I always have resisted,_   
_but which way do I turn?_   
_When the road's become so...so...”_

She paused like she was searching for the right word before saying the next part. _“Twisted?”_

Instead of letting her continue being Jafar, Dean took over, getting the lyrics. Then again, she thought the speaking parts were easy.

“ **Who are you?”** he asked her.

“ _A fellow traveler, down the twisted path.”_

“ **Wait, I know you, from Scheherazade’s stories!”**

“ _You think you know me,_  
 _as others think they know you_  
 _but there are two sides to every story._

_I used to be the ruler of the ocean._   
_I was benevolent and always kept my word,_   
_but my brother held the antiquated notion_   
_that women should be seen and never heard._

_So he dethroned me and disowned me and on top of that rezoned me_   
_to the outskirts of the kingdom in a cave_   
_took my scepter and my crown._   
_Though I tried to take him down,_   
_the truth and I now share a watery grave._

_The story lingers on_   
_but the version that is drawn is_   
_twisted.”_

“Ursula,” Sam stated, earning a nod from Aline.

“ _A pain I know all too well._

_The pride had never seen a more progressive king than me_   
_both lion and hyena lived in perfect harmony._   
_I brought an end to what had been a senseless age old feud._   
_I was prepared for anything, except for what ensued._

_My brother ate my heirs, my precious cubs and stole my throne,_   
_returned the segregation and the hateful ways we'd known_   
_though I'd advocate for unity, I always was denounced._   
_So, when I saw an opportunity to right the wrong_   
_I pounced._

_The pride came before my fall in a fate that one might call,  
well, twisted.” _

“Scar.”

“ _They weren't ready for my ideas._

_They didn't hate you because of your ideas, they hated you because of  
that evil looking scar on your face, fortune favors the beautiful.” _

Aline cleared her throat before starting the next part.

“ _Au contraire!  
My only crime, was love..._

_In town, it was only she who was as beautiful as me, on the inside but then, tragedy struck!_   
_She was taken hostage in a castle filled with demonic furniture_   
_so! I did what anyone would do and I organized a rescue mission_   
_But how was I to know that she had fallen in love with...her captor!_   
_To me that doesn't seem...entirely healthy, especially since he's a wolf-bear-thing?_   
_But the heart wants what it wants_   
_and sometimes what it wants is twisted.”_

“Gaston.”

Dean elbowed Sam as he sang, getting the lyrics, **“Twisted twisted twisted twisted.”**

Aline stated each character's line.

“ _I only wished to reclaim what was mine!_

_I only wished for equal rights for all!_

_I only wished to save her!_

_I only wished to be invited to the party!_

_I only wished to improve relations between the races!_

_I only wished to teach the boy responsibility!_

_I only wished to give the people a voice!_

_So he wouldn't end up like me!_

_I only wished to love her!_

_To help the miserable, lonely, and depressed!_

_To be included!_

_To live in harmony!_

_For once!_

_I never knew my father!”_

The three of them chanted, _**“I only wished I only wished I only wished...”** _

Until Aline shouted, _“I ONLY WISHED TO HAVE A COAT MADE OUT OF PUPPIES!”_

She could feel both boys staring at her.

“ **You're not helping,”** Dean said. **“Disregard that.”**

“ _It's an unfortunate situation,”_ Aline stated, _“but, you do have a choice...”_

She sang again.

“ _What remains of a man, when that man is dead and gone?  
Only memories and stories of his deeds will linger on._

_But if a man's accomplishments aren't in the tale they tell_   
_are the deeds that go unheralded his legacy as well?_   
_If a war breaks out tomorrow, we'll all have hell to pay._   
_Why protect my reputation? I'm a dead man either way._

_How will they tell my story?_   
_How will they tell my tale?_   
_Will anybody even care?_   
_The question then is whether 'tis nobler in the mind_   
_to be well liked but ineffectual_   
_or moral but maligned?_

_I'll never be a hero_   
_all the citizens adore!_   
_But if I hide to save my life,_   
_what has my life been for?_   
_What has my life been for?”_

She clenched the steering wheel, feeling like the song described her slightly. Especially after Dean and Cas pulled her out of Hell.

“ _The road ahead may twist_  
 _but I will never swerve._  
 _I'll give them all the unsung anti-hero they deserve._  
 _I've nothing left to lose_  
 _so the only path to chose is twisted._

_And then twist my words._   
_Let the people scorn me._   
_Who cares if no one will ever morn me?_   
_Let them bury the side of the story they'll never learn._   
_Let the truth be twisted._   
_Let my life be twisted._   
_I'll be twisted it's my turn!”_

She held on to the note until the song ended, poking Dean to pause the song before “The Power in Me” could start playing. Sam started clapping, Dean joining in as well after setting her iPod on the dash.

“You seriously should sing more often,” Sam stated.

She grinned, blushing. “Figure out the other villains, Sammy?”

“Can you say the line after Gaston's? After 'I only wished to save her'?”

“I only wished to be invited to the party.”

He snapped his fingers. “Maleficent.”

Dean's eyes widened. “How the hell do you know this stuff?” he inquired.

“Jess introduced me to some Disney movies we hadn't watched yet. Next?”

“I only wished to teach the boy responsibility,” she stated.

Sam didn't say anything for a few minutes. “That's a tough one. I know the last one was Cruella. Which one was that?”

“Hook.”

Sam facepalmed. “I'm such an idiot.”

“No denying that,” Dean teased.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Just letting you know, you guys just listened to StarKid,” she pointed out. “When we get back to the bunker, I'm totally making you watch 'Twisted.' Then the 'A Very Potter Musical' series. Maybe 'Holy Musical Batm@n.' And 'Me and My Dick.' And 'Starship.'”

“What the hell?” both boys asked at the same time.

“StarKid musicals. Go back to Playlists, Dean.”

He nodded. “Okay, where now?”

“You picked 2. So Video Games and press Shuffle.”

The moment she heard the harp, she squealed, earning amused looks from both boys. “Set it down and don't touch it until I tell you!”

“I know I've heard this song before,” Sam mumbled.

“Of course you have! I've been playing this game a lot back at the bunker. I'm so freaking close to hundred-percenting it it's unbelievable. It's just the damn blockhead.”

“What game are you talking about?”

“Ōkami. My most favorite video game of all time. Blockhead Grande, remember? The one with so many weak points? This is Orca's theme.”

She saw his eyes light up in realization in the mirror as she whistled the song with a wide grin, not even noticing the fact that Dean was watching her intently while she kept driving.

 

* * *

**Next time:**

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns_

_Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out._


	8. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and the Winchesters head to a bar to celebrate a hunt well done. That same bar just so happens to have an Open Mic Night that same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran. I was listening to the Peter Hollens cover while writing this, and I couldn't get it out of my head (I was on a bit of a Peter Hollens kick the day I wrote this). Which is why I based Aline's performance of the song on that version. The video's at the end of the fic.
> 
> As for whether or not I'm ready for BOTFA, I'm not. I'm really not.
> 
> As usual, none of this stuff is mine, except Aline. I do own physical copies of Seasons 1-3, the anime, and The Desolation of Smaug OST, along with a digital copy of "I See Fire" by Peter Hollens. The gifs aren't mine either. I found them via Google Images (they belong to http://the-hobbit.tumblr.com/).

The three hunters were laughing at Dean's joke. It was after they had killed the monster terrorizing the small town only getting small scratches for the trouble, and they had agreed on no sneaking off to have one-nighters even if someone flirted with any of them.

And, oh did people flirt with one or all three of them, but they shot them down with either a "Sorry, sweetheart, I don't swing that way" or "I already promised my friends we'd hang out."

Both brothers were buzzed, and Aline, as always, was completely sober. Her eyes kept wandering over to the microphone sitting on the stage where some guy was making horrible jokes. It had been years since she'd done something like that, but stage fright kept her from doing so.

Musicals were one thing. Settings like this terrified her.

That didn't stop her from wanting to go up there and sing any of her favorite songs. After all, the CD she had made of two of those songs burned a hole in her pocket like it was spending money.

Sam, apparently noticing her longing but fearful glances, nudged her with his elbow. “I dare you to do it,” he stated, making her eyes widen.

“In front of drunk assbutts? I don't think so, Sammy,” she replied while taking a drink of her soda.

“You sing in front of us.”

“That's completely different and you know it.”

Dean put his hand on her shaking one. “Then just pretend like you're singing for us. It's not that bad,” he pointed out.

“Says the guy who says he won't sing in front of anyone ever. Specifically karaoke.”

“Just do it! Please?” Sam begged, giving Aline his best puppy eyes.

She glared at him as she stood up, grumbling, “You're lucky I like you so much, Sam Winchester.” She walked over to the counter, noticing the bartender drying a glass. “Who's up after him?” she asked the bartender, pointing at the wannabe comedian.

She looked up from the glass, letting Aline see her brown eyes. Her blond hair was done up in a bun, and she looked to be in her late-thirties. “No one. You wanna go?” the bartender replied. “It's open mic night. Probably won't take long until he's booed off the stage.”

She cringed. “I can only imagine how bad his jokes sound to drunks.”

“Terrible, even for them. What's your name, hun?”

“Aline.”

“Margot. What song are you gonna sing?”

“'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran. From the most recent Hobbit movie. It was either that, 'Blunt the Knives,' or 'Misty Mountains.' Unfortunately, I kinda lack the voice for the last one.”

Margot nodded, handing Aline a clipboard with a list of names on it. “Just write your name down here and your song here.”

Aline smiled at her. “Thanks.”

Once she did that, Margot noticed the brunette's shaking hands. “Nervous?”

Aline nodded. “This is the first time I've done this in front of people I don't know since junior high. Bad memories of that night.”

Margot nodded. “Just keep your eyes on the ones you know, and imagine you're singing to them. You'll be fine.”

She gave the bartender a grateful smile. “Thank you for the advice.”

Margot pointed her in the direction of where she needed to go before talking to the MC. The MC asked for a small preview of her performance, and she obliged, earning a wide grin and compliments on her abilities from the MC. She blushed as she handed the CD to him, telling him the song she was doing was the first track.

A few minutes later, the MC interrupted the drunk comedian by coming onto the stage, laughing a little at his expression.

“Thank you for those... _amusing_ jokes, sir. It's time to move on to our last participant. She's a late entry to our show. She's undeniably gorgeous, and, to top it all off, she sings beautifully! Please welcome Aline Peverell!” the MC announced, clapping as Aline walked out.

She could feel her heart pound in her chest as she slightly lowered the mic stand so she would be able to sing. She looked around, squinting slightly at the brightness and smiling shyly.

“Hi,” she greeted, her voice small. She cleared her throat before continuing. “This song I'm going to sing is by Ed Sheeran. From _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug._ It's called 'I See Fire.'” She found Dean and Sam.

Sam was smiling widely, and Dean's jaw was slightly dropped. Only Sam knew she could do an acapella cover of a song. He'd found out after hearing her sing “Another Heart Calls” by The All-American Rejects. He had even heard her sing "I See Fire" four weeks after watching the movie. Dean leaned toward Sam and whispered something in his ear without looking away from her. Sam replied, also without looking away from her while sending her a thumbs-up.

She grinned slightly at him before singing,

“ _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
 _Keep watching over Durin's sons.”_

She nodded at the MC. That was when the recording of her voices began before she began the first verse. Dean's jaw dropped completely, making Aline blush, but she refused to look away from him.

“ _If this is to end in fire_  
 _Then we should all burn together_  
 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out for the rope_   
_Stand by and we will_   
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_   
_The mountain side high.”_

She felt the song fit her relationship with the brothers, now that she thought about it. The three of them stuck together when Lucifer got out of his cage, when Cas became God, the Leviathans, when the angels fell, everything. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it fit more with her relationship with Dean. Especially recently with the fact the two of them bore marks that made them able to kill Abaddon.

The Mark of Cain on Dean and Dean's initials on Aline.

The links between their two broken, tortured souls.

“ _And if we should die tonight_  
 _Then we should all die together_  
 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out for the rope_   
_Prepare as we will_   
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_   
_The mountain side_   
_Desolation comes upon the sky.”_

That was when the snap, stomp, leg slap, stomach slap and the hand rubbing began on the recording.

“ _Now I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Blood in the breeze_  
 _And I hope that you remember me.”_

She only hoped that the way their lives ended didn't end the same way as the Durins. Yet, she couldn't help but draw comparisons between Dean and Thorin. They both were willing to do anything to protect their family.

“ _Oh, should my people fall_  
 _Then surely I'll do the same_  
 _Confined in mountain halls_  
 _We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out for the rope_   
_Hold fast and we will_   
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_   
_The mountain side_   
_Desolation comes upon the sky._

_Now I see fire_   
_Inside the mountain_   
_I see fire_   
_Burning the trees_   
_I see fire_   
_Hollowing souls_   
_I see fire_   
_Blood in the breeze_   
_And I hope that you remember me.”_

Her mind brought forth the effects of the Mark of Cain and goldsickness. She tightly closed her eyes, willing herself to hold the tears back as the scene where Thorin was holding Bilbo over the ledge where only death awaited played behind her lids. The look on Thorin's face and the one on Bilbo's broke her, and a tear slipped through, falling down her cheek and landing who knew where.

“ _And if the night is burning_  
 _I will cover my eyes_  
 _For if the dark returns_  
 _Then my brothers will die_  
 _And as the sky is falling down_  
 _It crashed into this lonely town_  
 _And with that shadow upon the ground_  
 _I hear my people screaming out.”_

She opened her eyes, singing along with the recording.

 __ **“Now I see fire**  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

 **I see fire** _(oh you know I saw a city burning)_ **(fire)**  
 **And I see fire** _(feel the heat upon my skin, yeah)_ ******(fire)**  
 **And I see fire** _(uh-uh-uh-uh)_ **(fire)  
** _And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side.”_

Everyone began clapping once she was finished, including Dean, asking for an encore as the MC walked out.

“Wasn't she amazing? I want an encore as well. But, you said the same thing with the violinist. So,” he paused, looking over at Aline, “what do ya say?”

She shook her head. “I think once is enough for me. I'd rather just sing for my two friends.”

The MC nodded and handed the CD back to her. Before performing that sample for him, she had expressed her nervousness about singing on her own in front of a bunch of people in a bar. “One last round of applause for Aline Peverell!”

The crowd cheered for her as she walked off the stage and back to Sam and Dean. Sam pulled her into a hug, a bit more drunk than he had been a few minutes ago.

“You were amazing up there, Ally!” he stated, slurring his words.

Aline smiled proudly while she sat back down next to Dean. “Thanks, Sammy!” A glance at Dean let her see his jaw was still dropped. She blushed heavily and pushed his mouth shut with her pointer finger. “Don't want you to swallow any bugs, Dean.”

His head shook slightly before he smirked at her. “I didn't know you could do that,” he told her.

Her blush darkened as she rubbed the back of her neck with a shy smile. “I'm just full of surprises, Winchester.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You mean we still don't know everything about you?”

“Well, I got into a few new things while you both weren't paying attention.”

“Oh really? How about you show me one of those things when we get back to the bunker?”

Aline pulled her phone out and quickly typed out what she wanted to say before showing it to Dean. Sam was looking over at some girl, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his brother's and best friend's conversation.

“Go for it, Sammy,” she heard Dean say. “Or I'll tell her you still wet the bed at night.”

She then heard Sam get up and walk over to that girl he was eyeing. Aline reread her message before sending it to Dean.

_'I can definitely do more than show you.'_

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and looked up at Dean. He read her message and grinned at her.

She made a mental note to put her Daenarys costume on before she let him into their bedroom tonight, getting the feeling he might enjoy what she got into.

* * *

  **The Song:**

**Next time:**

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_   
_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know_   
_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself_   
_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_   
_And I thank God you do_


	9. You Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to "You Save Me" by Kenny Chesney. Aline tells Dean what she did when she was alone. Both when Sam went to Hell and when Dean and Cas went to purgatory.

She couldn't sleep.

Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Not since what happened at Magnus's house. All she could think about was how to track down Abaddon so they could get that damn Blade back. Which was why she was sitting at the table in the Bunker's library, searching for how to track a Knight of Hell.

_Restlessness._

_Want._

_Need._

_Anger._

She scrubbed her hand down her face at the flood of emotions that constantly plagued her ever since that day. They were the only things keeping her going at that point in time. She felt like she was heading toward fully becoming her coping mechanism at a rapid speed, which scared her beyond all reason.

It was a side of her she never wanted either of the brothers to see. The closest she had ever gotten to using it recently was when Kevin died. Before that, it had been when they lost Bobby. Neither Sam or Dean knew about that side of her, how vicious she could be when grieving, and she intended to keep it that way. Crowley had nearly blabbed about it on more than one occasion before and after he was a resident of the bunker's dungeon, but she always silenced him with a look.

A hand on her shoulder made her immediately pull her blade out from her boot and almost press it into the owner's throat as her eyes flashed black and her lips slightly curled in a snarl before seeing who it was.

“Jesus, you scared me, Dean,” she stated, dropping her hand back down to the table and her eyes switching back to normal.

“If that was scared, I'd hate to see what you look like when you're grieving,” Dean replied, trying to lighten the mood as he sat down next to her.

“Trust me, you don't wanna know.”

“Now you've got me curious. I mean, you've seen me at my worst. I doubt yours is worse than mine.”

The corner of her mouth turned in a little smile. “Sounds like you're bragging.”

“Don't change the subject. Just tell me.”

She closed the book she was reading and placed it on the table. “I act differently when I'm coping with separation or death.”

“Who doesn't, Aline?”

“That's not what I mean. I...” she paused, running a hand down her face again. “It's happened twice before. Only other hunters I teamed up with saw it, and there weren't that many after the first one spoke up, believe me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Both times I was coping with separation. That's why I didn't want to let you go after Sam kicked out Gadreel. I knew it was gonna happen again.”

“But Sam and Cas would've been with you.”

“That's not the point! Yeah, it happened when Sam fell in the cage and you went to live with Lisa, but visiting you kept me from losing myself in the process. Sam barely kept me sane while you and Cas were in Purgatory. Just barely. I was only a fingertip away from completely going off the deep-end until I picked you up after you and Benny got out.”

“But we split up ninety percent of the time on hunts, and I don't see you freaking out at all.”

“That's different! We always meet up again afterwards. Hearing some SOB threaten to kill you is when I start panicking and asking for them to just kill me instead. Either of you.”

There was silence between the two for a few minutes.

“Yeah, people act differently when they're coping. But they don't act the way I do.”

“No one's like you, though. You're one-of-a-kind, sweetheart.”

She blushed. “Sometimes, I wish I wasn't half-demon. There's always that feeling of crossing that invisible line and becoming a monster.”

“That's not what you are. You never have been. We both tortured souls because we had no other option. Even when we started liking it.”

“You've only tortured topside once, though. Just once.”

“What does that have to do with how you cope?”

Aline turned toward Dean, looking him right in the eye. “Everything.”

His candy apple eyes widened in shock. “Please don't tell me you...”

She looked away from him again and shut her eyes, not willing to look in his eyes to see how he saw her now. She could feel the tears building underneath her eyelids. The guy she loved more than anything quite possibly saw her as she saw herself every day when she looked in the mirror. Her hands clenched tightly at her sides, bracing herself for the words she knew were coming.

 _Just say it,_ she begged. _Get it over with. Please._

“How long?” he asked.

“Like I said, I've only done it those two times. Three if you wanna count Alastair. How I act is a combination of Hell and when I tortured monsters with Mark. That second time, seeing you go to live with Lisa and Ben, I struggled to keep myself together until she let you in. That first hunt I let loose, pouring every single emotion I felt into every slice, cut, punch, and word I threw. That year, I only worked with two hunters, and they were freakin' terrified of me, called me a monster. No better than the things I killed.” Her voice cracked, and she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes with her hand, keeping them closed.

Dean was silent as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, urging her to continue.

“I felt like I was losing myself every damn day. The only thing that kept me from spiraling was calling and visiting you, listening to you talk about your day no matter how much it hurt me hearing you talk about you living your apple pie life with someone that wasn't me. You were happy, and that was all that mattered to me.”

She cleared her throat before continuing.

“The thing is, during those two times, I didn't care about saving people. Not once did I send a demon back to Hell without killing the person they were possessing. I hurt people. I tore them apart, not to get information. I did it for the hell of it! It wasn't until I started hunting with Sam again that I started to feel guilty for that. People are dead because I didn't give a damn about them! And that isn't what scared me outta my wits!”

The tears were really falling now, and she didn't even bother wiping them away while she shook her head. It was the first time she was even talking about what she did those two years she was hunting alone with anybody. And she just couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

“What scared me the most was hearing your reaction to everything I did. Those two hunters called me monster, psycho. I had nightmares for months about you finding out and calling me those names, telling me you hated me and...and you never wanted to see me again...and...”

She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest, making her stiffen, but he rubbed her back soothingly, and she cried into his chest for the next five minutes before he pulled her up and led her to the Impala, helping her into the passenger seat and climbing into the driver's seat.

The drive to wherever they were going was silent, no music playing except for her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Was he going to send her away?

Was he going to drop her off someplace and say the things he said in her nightmares?

His hand had grabbed hers the moment he started the car and hadn't let go since. The pad of his thumb rubbed the side of her hand while he continued driving.

He pulled off onto a dirt road and stopped a few miles away from the highway they'd been driving on, parking and shutting off the car.

She braced herself and said, “Just say what you gotta say. Please.”

“What do you think I'm gonna say?”

Aline looked out the open window, refusing to look him in the eye and see what she knew was there. “That you want me to leave and never come back. That you never...w-want to see me again and you'll kill me if you do.” Her voice was shaking at the very thought of him saying those words, but she felt like she deserved them for what she had done twice. Especially from him.

The door opened, and she heard him climb out. He surprised her by opening her door and kneeling in front of her. She still refused to look him in the eye, knowing if she saw that look she'd start crying again.

“Ally,” he stated gently, “look at me. Please.”

She shook her head rapidly.

“Sweetheart. I want you to look at me.”

“I don't want to see the look on your face.”

“What look do you think I've got?”

She swallowed once, struggling to keep more tears from falling. “Fear. Hatred. I'd know that look anywhere, Dean. I see it every damn day.”

He gently took her face in his hands and made her look at him, letting her see the look on his face. It wasn't the one she thought she'd see.

There was understanding and sadness. He removed his right hand from her face and pressed the Mark of Cain into her scar, and she felt those same emotions that were on his face coming from him.

The pad of his thumb rubbed her cheek. “You did what you had to do. You were scared and felt like you were alone. You coped the only way you knew how. I wouldn't send you away for something like that.”

“B-but—”

He shushed her by putting his finger on her lips.

“Next time something like that happens, we'll stick together no matter what. Neither of us go live a normal life without the other.”

“Why do you say that?”

He gently stood her up and shut the door behind her, pulling her iPod out of her pocket (with her permission of course) and leading her to the front of the car. The moment he walked over to the driver's side door and climbed in, she started panicking again, making him look up and send her a reassuring smile.

“I'm not leavin' you alone out here. I promise.” He looked back down and continued searching for whatever he was searching for as he continued speaking. “You know I'm not very good with stuff like this, but there's a song that fits what I wanna say.”

“And I have it on my iPod.”

“Pretty much.”

The thought cheered her up slightly. “I knew you liked my music!”

She saw him grin. “Only certain songs. Like this one. I remember listening to it on the ride back to the Bunker a couple weeks back. Both you and Sam were asleep. My heart stopped when I heard the chorus, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since. You say 'In His Eyes' makes you think of me?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, this one makes me think of you. And before you ask, yes, this is why I dragged you out here in the first place. I didn't want Sammy to know about how much I like this song.”

“I got you into a pop song, didn't I?”

He rapidly shook his head as he pulled the adapter out of the cupholder. “God no. I'd never hear the end of it if that was the case. It's...something else.” He started the car and plugged in the adapter and her iPod, turning up the volume and tapping the song. The car door closed behind him, and she heard the first few notes of the song and smiled as he walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her and swaying the two of them back and forth.

He moved his mouth closer to her ear and sang the lyrics along with Kenny Chesney in that rough voice of his.

_“Every now and then I get a little lost_   
_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_   
_Every now and then I'm right up on the edge_   
_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_   
_I just thank God you're here_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_   
_'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_   
_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_   
_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_   
_Baby you save me.”_

She felt her cheeks heat up and buried her face into his shoulder as they continued swaying back and forth. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The two of them never had a moment like this in the past. Even before Hell.

_“It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_   
_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know_   
_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself_   
_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_   
_And I thank God you do_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_   
_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_   
_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_   
_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_   
_Baby you save me.”_

After Hell, the two of them just gravitated toward one another after just one night in separate beds. It had taken everything they had to not scream their heads off after the first nightmare. She remembered that she had been sleeping on the couch that first night and, the moment she shot up, looked right at Dean. Dean had looked right back at her, that same fear she was feeling reflected in his eyes, and held his arms open. She had run right into them without a second thought and wrapped hers around his body as they both had fallen onto the bed, both shaking in fear.

They saved each other from those nightmares, kept each other grounded even when the Apocalypse started.

_“I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_   
_Up on a highwire that's ready to break_   
_When I've had just about all I can take_   
_Baby you, baby you save me_

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_   
_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_   
_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_   
_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_   
_Baby you save me.”_

She cried into his chest while he rubbed her back soothingly, promises of never leaving for a normal life without her leaving his lips.

* * *

**The song:**

  _ **Next time:** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, "Do You Believe in Miracles?" is next. I split it into two parts though. That gif is part 1, which is coming tomorrow. Hope you've liked this so far!


	10. Take Me As I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do You Believe in Miracles?" Part 1/2. Dean and Aline face their last moments alive after confronting Metatron.

She knew she was dying. There was no other way to describe how everything else was blurring around her.

Sam was trying to get the both of them into the Impala, promising to get them up and moving again with tears falling from his eyes.

_Weary._

_Tired._

_Weak._

Her eyelids felt heavy.

Both she and Dean had always talked about something like this happening the moment she came back from making that deal. That time they had together was the only time he indulged in chick-flick moments. Her mind flashed back to when they talked about it before Abaddon's death.

_"What are we gonna do?" Aline asked. Her head was lying on his naked chest after a more gentle round two. She didn't even have to explain what she meant by that._

_"We tell Sam everything we never told him before," Dean replied while he ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you..."_

_She nodded. "It's gonna be permanent this time, and I don't know if we'll end up in the same place. I want to. God, do I want to more than anything."_

_He kissed the top of her head. "We'll end up in the same place. Don't you worry about that. Besides, Heaven would be hell if you weren't there with me."_

_She looked up at his eyes. "You really mean that?"_

_"Course I do. I don't want to go without telling you you're my heaven, baby girl." He smiled lovingly at her and softly sang, "_ Swear to me, we'll never part."

 _She smiled back and sang back,_ "We'll never part."

"You know who I am."

"You know who I am."

"This is who I am."

"This is who I am."

 _He pulled her up to him, close enough so they could feel each other's breath as they sang together,_ "Take me as I am."

She smiled slightly. She had introduced Jekyll & Hyde to both brothers before the gates of Heaven were closed. The moment she and Dean got together, Dean had taken it upon himself to make "Take Me As I Am" their song. They sang that to each other whenever either one of them doubted the other.

Four days after that night, they both felt the overwhelming need to kill. And if they didn't, they'd hack up blood.

Crowley had explained that to them when Dean had summoned him. It felt like a lifetime ago. Her mind flashed back to that moment.

_"We can't turn it off!" Aline stated. To say she wasn't freaked out by the fact the both of them were coughing up their own blood would be an understatement. She was freaking terrified. Piss-and-shit-your-pants terrified._

_"Ever since I killed Abaddon, it's—it's like this whole...other thing. We both get this high and we-we-we need to kill. I mean, we really, really need to kill. And if we don't—" Dean added._

_"You both yak your guts out. It's the mark," Crowley replied._

_"Meaning?"_

_"It wants you to kill. The both of you, since you're bound to it as well, Aline. The more you both kill, the better you both feel. The less you kill, the less better you both feel."_

_"How much less better?" Aline questioned, half-wanting to hear the answer, half-not._

_"One would imagine the least bit better."_

Yet, here they were, slowly dying in Sam's arms. Not from not killing something. From being stabbed by an angel blade held by Metatron. She barely felt the pain anymore.

_Numbness._

Dean had magicked the Blade into his hand the moment Metatron stabbed her. She heard Dean call out her name before the angelic douche turned the angel blade on him.

_"You gotta leave us and get out of here, Sam," Aline said weakly, "before he comes back."_

_"Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. Just shut up and save your energy, alright? Oh, man. We'll stop the bleeding. We'll—we'll get you both a doctor or—or I'll find a spell. You both are gonna be okay," Sam insisted, his voice quaking with fear and sadness. He took their hands and pressed them to their chests to keep the clothes in place._

_"Listen to me. It's better this way," Dean stated. "For me and Aline."_

_"What?!"_

_Dean gasped. "Our Marks. They're making us into something neither of us want to be."_

_"Don't worry about the Marks. We'll figure them out later. Just hold on, okay?"_

Sam was struggling to carry the three of them to the exit. She felt like she could barely breath as the blood covered her lips and mouth. It was time.

_Acceptance._

“Sam,” Aline gasped out. :”Hold up. Hold up.”

He sat them both down on a piece of equipment. The only thing she could focus on was Sam's tearstained face as he held the two of them upright.

"We've got to say something to you.”

"What?" Sam questioned.

Dean rested his hand on Sam's shoulder, but, as he spoke, he moved it to hold his head. "I'm proud of the three of us,” he stated. “We both are.” He didn't take his eyes off his brother's. “This is who I am,” he sang to Aline.

“This is who I am,” she sang back weakly as her hand grasped Dean's without looking away from Sam. Everything in her line of sight was fading to blackness.

They both leaned on each other as their eyes closed for the last time _._

_You are free now. You're with me now, where you'll always be._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

  **The Songs (In Order):**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** _“Listen to me, Dean Winchester and Aline Peverell, what you're both feeling right now—it's not death. It's life—a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean and Aline. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon.”_


	11. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Death is only the beginning." - The Mummy
> 
> Aline revisits her memories from the past few months. "Do You Believe In Miracles?" Part 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song choice was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr in the demon!Dean tag, but I used the lyrics from the reprise because I thought it fit better with what I had in mind. Hope you enjoy it anyway! The song I used for this fic is not mine. They both belong to Frank Wildhorn.

_Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo need to run rampant and free._

Emptiness.

That was all there was.

Nothing but black emptiness.

The only light came from herself, but it was dimming. She looked at her body and noticed the cracks that had begun forming again while the two of them were torturing Alastair all those years ago.

Until the first of many memories began to form around her. Her memories from the past few months. Except, this time, she was watching it outside her body. Like she was having an out-of-body experience.

The first memory she was seeing was the night she made a deal to bind her soul to his. She watched her past self bury the traditional box right in the middle of the crossroad. She was too far away to hear the conversation that led up to the kiss that sealed the deal, but she saw that and the demon grab her hand in his after it was broken. Her past self gasped in pain, and the light trailed up her arm, moving quickly toward the DW scar.

The scene changed to the Bunker that same night. She heard the door open and turned to lock eyes on her past self, noticing how she rubbed her hand over that scar. She glanced down at her body, noticing the light that came from herself had dimmed even more.

Familiar footsteps echoed in the formerly silent Bunker, making her past self's head shoot up and notice past-Dean walking toward her. Her hand quickly dropped from her scar.

This time, she was close enough to hear the conversation. She even noticed the desperation hidden in his eyes, like he was begging her to say she did not sell her soul to make sure that, if he died, she died instead. That desperation was almost very well hidden by anger and worry, but she could still see it even now.

 _'What did you do?'_ he asked.

 _'I just went for a walk. That's it,'_ she lied.

Dean grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pushed her into the wall closest to the two of them. ' _Tell me the truth, Aline! I felt like something was being bound to my...'_ He paused, realization sinking in. ' _How long do you have?'_

She was silent until, ' _Same amount of time you have, Dean.'_

_'Why did you do it?'_

_"Why'd you take the Mark?'_

That stopped him for a few seconds. ' _It's a means to an end.'_

_'If it's a means to an end, I'm not letting you go down alone.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I need you.'_

The scene changed once again, this time to the warehouse where the two of them confronted Metatron for the last time. Past-Sam was trying to pick both her past self and past-Dean to get them the hell outta there so they could get to the hospital. She knew that would not be the case.

' _You gotta leave us and get out of here, Sam,'_ her past self said weakly, ' _before he comes back.'_

 _'Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. Just shut up and save your energy, alright? Oh, man. We'll stop the bleeding. We'll--we'll get you both a doctor or--or I'll find a spell. You both are gonna be okay,'_ past-Sam insisted, his voice quaking with fear and sadness. He took their hands and pressed them to their chests to keep the clothes in place.

 _'Listen to me. It's better this way,'_ past-Dean stated. ' _For me and Aline.'_

_'What?!'_

Dean gasped. ' _Our Marks. They're making us into something neither of us want to be.'_

_'Don't worry about the Marks. We'll figure them out later. Just hold on, okay?'_

The scene flashed forward to her's and Dean's last moments. Past-Sam was struggling to carry the both of them, trying to save them like they both saved him countless times.

' _Sam,'_ past-Aline gasped out. ' _Hold up. Hold up.'_

Aline watched as he sat them both down on a piece of equipment. She walked closer to the three of them.

' _We've got to say something to you.'_

 _'What?'_ past-Sam questioned.

Past-Dean rested his hand on Sam's shoulder, but, as he spoke, he moved it to hold his head. _'I'm proud of the three of us,'_ he stated. _'We both are.'_ He didn't take his eyes off his brother's. 'This is who I am,' he sang to past-Aline.

'This is who I am,' she sang back weakly as her hand grasped Dean's without looking away from Sam.

They both leaned on each other as their eyes closed for the last time.

As the scene changed again, Aline sang, _"Take me as I am."_

It was surreal seeing her own death, but, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to care that she saw past-Sam crying and shouting their names. In fact, she felt herself grinning at his broken voice. Another glance down at her body revealed that her light's brightness had receeded to the level of an almost-dead flashlight.

The setting this time was the cafe where she and Dean saw the video of Metatron healing that woman who got hit by a car. She found herself sitting one table away from theirs, watching her past self and past-Dean watching that very video on a smartphone.

She remembered that she and Dean had both ordered double cheeseburgers with everything on it and lots of onions (At first, they ordered coffee like usual, but Crowley, of all people, gave them a little speech about wasting the time of the poor waitress). Truth be told, neither of them had been really hungry anymore.

Once the video was finished, they both looked up at past-Crowley.

 _'When was this taken?'_ past-Dean inquired.

 _'A couple of hours ago. Muncie, Indiana,'_ past-Crowley replied.

' _What did he whisper in her ear?'_ her past self asked.

_'Exactly.'_

She watched her past self and past-Dean move in unison, grabbing the laptop and the First Blade before standing up.

_'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're both not gonna eat your food?'_

_'Not hungry,'_ they both responded simultaneously.

Once the black emptiness returned, she heard a familiar voice echo all around her.

It was Crowley.

"Listen to me, Dean Winchester and Aline Peverell, what you're both feeling right now--it's not death. It's life--a new kind of life."

Aline looked down at her body once more and watched the rest of the light disappear with the exception of her DW scar, which was burning a bright red color.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Crowley stood by Dean's and Aline's unmoving bodies. He had placed the First Blade into Dean's right hand and laid them both on Dean's chest. His eyes flicked between both of their faces, just waiting for the story he'd heard about to come true. It took the two hunters leaving their cheeseburgers back at that cafe to let himself begin to believe.

"Open your eyes, Dean and Aline. See what I see," he continued. "Feel what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon."

Just seconds after he finished, he watched as both Dean's and Aline's eyes opened.

But their eyes weren't candy apple green and blue.

They were black.

_Predators live by the prey they pursue. This time, the predator's me!_

_ _

* * *

 

**The Song:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it! Hope you've liked these fics! Just letting you know, I started up a RP blog. I'm RPing as Aline. The link is right down there. You might have to copy and paste it into your browser. 
> 
> http://daddys-littletorturer.tumblr.com/


End file.
